Magic Craftsman
Magic Craftsman (魔法工) was a member of the Thirteen Heroes and Runesmith King of the Dwarf Kingdom in the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance Magic Craftsman was a dwarf hero, who wore a shining metal armor. Personality Little is known of the Runesmith King's personality, but it can be surmised that Magic Craftsman was quite vengeful, as he broke the traditional isolationist policy of his people to pursue the Evil Deities after they murdered his family. Background At the beginning of his heroic deeds, what is known about the Magic Craftsman is that he was a dwarf who slew a Dragon alone. In addition, he established the great Kingdom of Dwarves. After the Evil Deities had rampaged through the Royal Capital, he was the only member of the dwarven royal family alive to have survive the ordeal. Seeking vengeance against the Evil Deities for the murder of his family, he went on a journey with other powerful individuals or otherwise, now called the Thirteen Heroes to fight against them. His memory would live on through his subjects, who would recount his heroic deeds in their feast halls. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When six thousand Nazarick Old Guarders appeared at the foot of the Lizardmen Alliance village, Zaryusu marveled at their magical equipment declaring that not even the famous dwarven artificer could craft that many weapons in such numbers.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc A lot of details regarding his exploits and deeds as well of his families lineage were mentioned and explained by Gondo Firebeard to Ainz when talking about the history of the Dwarven Nation as well as his abilities in Runecraft, magic items and his national treasures. When members of the Regency Council learn the news about Ainz freeing the their country's royal capital from the Frost Dragons, they begin to question each other on his deed. One of the Regency Councilors remarked on the idea to his colleague that he is almost as brave as the Magic Craftsman from the legends. Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities and Powers Magic Craftsman was praised as a worthy metal-smith and that he had defeated a dragon in single combat. It's noted that the Magic Craftsman took all the dwarven national treasures in his kingdom when he set out on his journey to battle the Evil Deities. Even within the legends told by the dwarves, there were no stories which told of this kind of magnitude of magic equipment preparation — for a legion exceeding over five thousand units. Main Equipment * Magic Warhammer: A national treasure, crafted by Gondo Firebeard's grandfather. Trivia * Magic Craftsman's departure from his kingdom, ended the long period of isolation in the Dwarf Kingdom. * It is hinted that since the Magic Craftsman nor his treasures ever returned to the Dwarf Kingdom, he may have died somewhere along the journey in fighting the Evil Deities. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Craftsmen Category:Warriors Category:Blacksmiths Category:Runesmiths Category:Sovereigns Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Legendary Figures Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Dwarf Kingdom